


Another Day, Another Reason to Hate the Malachai

by Deadhorse



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Body Worship?, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, more like booty worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb felt the pull of his master calling for him, and closed the ancient book he was reading. Seems like all he's done now that it's summer is read, save Nick's ass, and give his own ass to the kid's dad. That's probably what he's calling for anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Reason to Hate the Malachai

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-my-headcanon and semi-self-indulgence lmao

Caleb felt the pull of his master calling for him, and closed the ancient book he was reading. Seems like all he's done now that it's summer is read, save Nick's ass, and give his own ass to the kid's dad. That's probably what he's calling for anyways.

This is a literal booty call, he realized, snickering. He changed into his crow form and started his flight to Angola prison. When Adarian first suggested it, Caleb was none too pleased. He still wasn't, but him being treated as more than a slave did help alleviate the misery of it all. Even though having sex was still an order. He tried to make light and poke fun at his situation, too. Plus not many can say they lived after being fucked by the most dangerous demon to be conceived.

Adarian was waiting for him in his solitary cell. "Took you long enough," he bickered.

"What, your balls got blue waiting for me, sugar?" Caleb was reminded he was spending too much time with Nick, his sass was wearing on him lately.

"Strip and face the wall, Malphas," he said, growling his name.

Caleb took his pants off swiftly, but decided to save himself some dignity and kept his shirt on. Adarian was on his knees behind him in a heartbeat, feeling his legs up and down. I've got the Malachai on his knees pleasing me, Caleb thought with a grin. He moved to lean against the wall when Adarian started biting his strong thighs.

"You know I'd never harm you, right? Malphas."

He nodded and closed his eyes when Adarian reached to grope his ass.

"Unless you disobeyed me, then I'd kill you on the spot."

That's some real dirty talk baby. Caleb considered saying that out loud, but lost his voice when Adarian's tongue flicked over his hole. His stroke became deeper and deeper, and the demigod was fighting to keep quiet.

"Your body's so beautiful," he muttered as he inserted two fingers. "Absolutely stunning." His fingers twisted and thrusted into Caleb as far as they could go. It was getting harder to stay quiet, and his dick throbbed for some action too. "Your ass could bring any demon, god, et cetera, to his knees." Yeah, if only my cock were as flattering so you could touch it, Caleb thought. 

"If only your voice were as pretty then I'd allow it." His cock stopped throbbing for a half second because of that. He hated the Malachai more than anybody because of this kind of stuff. If you're going to misuse your slave like this, don't half-ass it with shitty rules like "I swear to the gods if you make any ugly begging sounds I'll never let you cum again". Caleb didn't have much interest in sex, never did, but never being able to orgasm wasn't something he could live with.

"You're mine, Malphas, and you're going to be mine for all of eternity." Adarian planted one last kiss on his butt, and went to undo his own pants. Caleb could feel the huge head pressing against his ass, and prayed to whatever deity this Malachai would be gentle today. He entered slow, but that didn't stop Caleb from letting out a whimper.

"What was that?" Adarian asked, placing his hand on Caleb's throat.

"It's just so huge, fuck, I couldn't stop-" his words were choked off by the demon thrusting hard into him.

"You can make some noise today," he said, rocking into him at a slow pace.

"Ah, thank you." Caleb moaned lowly with each movement.

"But you can't cum today," he said evilly as he tied a shoelace around Caleb's dick.

"Fuck you so hard."

"What was that? You want me to fuck you hard?"

"No! Shit-" Caleb's words got lost in a string of groaning and cursing. He KNEW he heard him right, Adarian just wanted to find another way to ruin his day. His ass and his cock felt swollen and ready to burst, every thrust sent a wave of pain and pleasure. He could feel tears coming from the immense sensation, but like hell he'd ever cry in front of his master. He could feel his cock drooling and spattering the floor, and he felt humiliated because of it. Who knew he'd get so hard being fucked into the ether by the being he despised the most? 

"I'm cumming." At least he always had the decency to warn him every time.

"Don't cum in me I have plans." Too late, he could feel the heat deep in his ass before he even finished speaking. When Adarian pulled out some of it leaked out. "Fuck you," Caleb spat.

"If you cum before ten tonight I'll have your head on a plate, got it? I want you to stay like that until you come over again."

Caleb looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "How the hell do you suppose I manage that?" Four hours of constant hard on?? No thank you.

"You'll manage or you die, it's that simple."

"I have to go pick up Nick from work and he going to want to hang out-"

"I don't want to hear it. Leave."

Caleb groaned, and got himself redressed. He did his best to tuck his dick under his waistline, but it was extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention the cum left threatening to spill out of his ass... 

This was just another day with the elder Malachai, another shitty day. It was a hot day, and even with the wind blowing on his feathers on his form the heat was unbearable. And with this hot wave Caleb could sense something bad coming for Nick. The kid just had to get in trouble at the worst moments.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask why there was no prepping, with an ass that glorious it's hopefully self lubricating


End file.
